1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front end module for an optical receiver, in particular, the present invention relates to a module including a photodiode (hereafter denoted as PD) mounted on a carrier.
2. Related Background Art
A front end module for an optical receiver generally includes a PD that receives an optical signal to generate a photocurrent and a trans-impedance amplifier (hereafter denoted as TIA) that converts the photocurrent into a voltage signal. A Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2007-274032A has disclosed such a front end module. The transmission speed of the optical communication has increased and exceeded over 10 GHz in some applications. The front end module is necessary to operate stably even in such high transmission speeds.